Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by Buffy sidekick
Summary: Buffy's mother has been murdered by one of the most dangerious deamons. Buffy has to find out who they are befor their plan to age the world falls through, but she's gonna hit some bumps along the way.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy the Vampire Slayer BY: Katie  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel  
  
PART 1  
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon and one of the prettiest days in Sunnydale that any on had ever seen. Though, unfortunately, Buffy and friends Xander and Willow were all stuck in school. And since the school's air conditioner, was broken, the windows were open. The coolish warm breeze felt good on Buffy's skin. And though she was supposed to be concentrating on her history class, her mind of course was on other things. Angel. And summer break, which was about to start as soon as history was over. After asking several of the teachers to ask the school board to allow students to get out early, the school board agreed, "Miss Summers, do you care to tell us when President Wilson became president for a?" Asked her history teacher Mr. Johnson. "After he was vice president to the dude before him?" "Very cute Miss. Summers, and while that it sounds amusing now, I wonder how amusing it'll sound in the Principal Snyder's office." "Oh come on Mr. Johnson, Buffy was just playing around, she know that the answer was really 1924." Willow chimed in. Buffy put on a cute puppy looking face on. "Okay but next strike and your out, do we have an understanding?" "Yes Mr. Johnson." Buffy said, but before she could thank him the bell rang. All the students stampede out of the classroom. "Miss. Summers, may I see you for a moment?" "Sure, look sorry about . . . . ." "Miss. Summers, I know that Mr. Snyder and most of your other teachers and I are appalled by your record. You are lucky that Mr. Snyder was not here when you transferred here . . . .? "Look Mr. Johnson, you have no right . . . . . . . " "But, just because they don't have faith in you, doesn't mean I don't have faith in you. You are a remarkable student. You have enormous potential. Now I would like to rub that in the rest of the facility's face. Now what do you say are you with me or not?" "Yes Mr. Johnson, thank you very much." "Oh and Buffy . . . . have a wonderful spring break." "Thank you Mr. Johnson the same to you." 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2  
  
When Buffy got home she found her house was swamped with the police, and covered with yellow "CAUTION" tape. Buffy dropped her book bag and tried to run in the house, but was stopped by and officer. "I'm sorry miss, but you can't go in there" "What do you mean I can't go in there? I live here?" "Oh I'm sorry go ahead." Buffy ran in, only to find her mother, dead. Two little holes in here neck. Buffy, horrified, screamed and fell to knees. Her hands over her mouth and face pale. "Nooooooooo God no!" She cried. "Why?!?!?!" "Miss are you going to be okay? Maybe you should leave until we've cleared out. I know I don't know you very well, but I can take you out of here and bring you back once my people have cleared out." Buffy still horrified and in shock, looked at the paramedic, tears still streaming down her still pale face. He looked about 18 or 19. He had short spiky black hair, brown eyes. He helped her to her feet. He stood about 5.11 -6 feet tall, and was built. He wiped her tears off the right side of her face. She backed away. "Are you okay miss?" Buffy turned and ran out the door, and down the driveway, the paramedic chased after her and stopped her at the corner, and embraced her.  
  
"Just let me go!" she cried/screamed "Not until I know your okay." He said over her. "I'm fine just let me go!" Buffy fell to her knees and sunk her head in her arms and began to cry hysterically. The paramedic held her tight. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay" 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 By 7:00pm that night, Buffy finally convinced the paramedic that she was okay to be on her own. He had given her his name and home phone number to call if she had any problems. She looked at the piece of paper. "Matthew?!?!?" she though. She walked home and went into her mother's room. She sat on the bed, then laid down and brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. She cried on and off until she couldn't cry any more. She sat up and looked at the pictures on her mother's nightstand. The phone rang. Buffy jumped at first and then just let it ring until the machine answered it. "Hello Mrs. Summers, this is Mr. Adams from the bank. I'm calling about your investment . . ." Buffy picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yes Mrs. Summers . . . . "No this her daughter, my mother has passed away." "Oh I'm sorry . . . if there is any . . .. " Buffy hung the phone up before he could finish.  
  
[3 days later at night fall] The door bell rang. Buffy got the door. It was Giles, Xander, and Willow. "Hey, we heard about your . . . ." Before Willow could finish Buffy shut the door on her. "We need to get Angel." Said Willow " No we don't . . . ." "I hate to say if Xander, but I think Willow is right. I can tell she hasn't slept in days, nor has she ingested anything. Did you see how wobbly she was?" said Giles The three of them walked to Angel's place. They knocked on the door, and he answered it. "Oh hey guys, what's wrong? "It's Buffy, her mother died on Friday, and Buffy's locked herself up in her house for 4 days now." Said Willow "It would seem she has gone into a depression. I noticed she seemed to be dehydrated." Giles said as he began cleaned his glasses. "She needs help, and the only reason we came to you is cause she won't talk to us." Xander chimed in only he had and attitude. "What ?" Asked Angel "Go to Buffy and see for your self, see if you can get here to came here and stay with you, that way you can keep an eye on her." Said Willow. "GO!!! Go Go Go Go!!!!!" She ordered. "Okay I'm going, I'm going, jeez" he said 


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4 The door bell rang and Buffy got it. "Hey, I came by to check on you, how's it going?" asked Matthew Buffy sized him up before she looked him in the eyes. Her face blank of any emotion. She opened the door wider so that he could come in, which he did. She shut the door behind him after making sure no one had followed him. She lead him to the kitchen. Just as they both sat down there was a knock at the door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door. "Buffy." "Not in the mood Angel" "Come on, I just want to talk to you." He waited a moment before he pushed it any more. "Can we talk please? I'm worried about you." "Why?" she asked "Cause I care about you, and you know it. Can we talk." Buffy rolled her eyes again and let out a sigh of annoyance and opened the door and left him to shut it. Once he got in the kitchen, before he could say anything to Matthew the doorbell rang again. "God who the hell is that?!?!" She got the door to find Spike. "Piss off Spike you have no business being here." "I've finally realized that I love you Buffy. I know . . . ." before he could finish she pushed him out of the door way, stepped out side and shut the door so no one would here the rest of the conversation. While she was telling Spike off, Angel began to talk to Matthew. "Who are you?" "I'm Matthew, who are you?" "I'm Angel, Buffy's boyfriend, what are you doing here?" He asked in a overprotective boyfriend tone. "I was checking up on her." "Why?" "Angel! Shut up. I don't need you to act like my mother! She's dead!" Buffy angrily yelled. "Look Buffy I've obviously came at a bad time, I'll stop by later tomorrow?' said Matthew "Ya, okay." She said before he hugged her bye. And then he left. "What the hell was that?" Angel asked in a some what loud voice. "What do you want Angel?" "I'm worried about you? Giles, Willow and Xander told me about your mother, and how your punishing yourself." "Oh and tell me Angel, just how am I punishing myself?" "Not eating or sleeping" "So what, I don't eat or sleep! What's your point?" "I want you to stay with me." "Why?" "So I can take care of you." "I already told you Angel, I don't need you to act like my mother." "Buffy, please. I want to help you, and you're not making it easy. Just come and stay with me for a while." "No." "Come on. Can't we work out some sort of arrangement?" "What do you have in mind?" "You stay with me for a month and if you seem to be getting better than you can leave, if you're not than you stay." "No way!" "Fine, what do you think is fair?" "I'll stay for a week, but the second I want to leave, I'm gone." "Two weeks." "Five days." Buffy argued "Fine a week, but you have to stay at least three days before you make up you're mind." "One" "Two" "One!" "Take it or leave it Buffy." "Or what?" "Or you won't get a choice in the matter." "Oh and what the hell is that supposed to mean Angel!?!? "I think you know what I mean Buffy. You really don't have a choice in the matter, I've got the others on my side about this." Buffy began to stare off into space. She could remember her and her mother had an argument like this before. [Buffy at age seven] "Buffy you're going to your fathers for the summer and that is that!" yelled her mother "But mommy, I want to stay with you!" "I'll make a deal with you, you stay with your father for three weeks, and if you don't like it, you can come home." "No way mommy!" "Well what do you think is fair?" "I'll stay for one week and the second I don't like it, I come home." "okay but you have to stay at least four days, before you make up your mind" "Two" "Three" "Two" "Take it or leave it Buffy, you can always stay for three weeks." "Oh alright mommy." Buffy pouted  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy jumped as Angel called her name. "Buffy are you gonna take it or not?" asked Angel. Buffy went up the stairs, Angel followed her until he realized that she was only getting her things. She called Matthew to tell him she'd meet him some other time because she had to stay with Angel. They were on the phone until ten. Once she was packed up and ready to go, Angel walked her to his house. When they got there, Buffy went to bed on the couch. About and hour and a half after she fell asleep she began to dream of her mother. Her mother was at home cooking herself lunch, someone came in the house and began to brutally beat her until she was unconscious, when they bit her. Buffy woke up screaming. Angel rushed to her side. "Buffy your okay, everything is okay." "I saw her Angel, she was cooking lunch and someone came in the house and beat her and then . . . . Before she could finish Angel began to kiss her, and before they knew it things began to get out of control. The next thing either of them knew, they were lying naked next to each other in Angel's bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5 "Oh my god what the hell am I doing!?!?" said Buffy "Where are you going?" asked Angel as she began to get dressed. "Home." "You can't leave! We agreed!" said Angel. "That was before I slept with you. God I can't believe this, I slept with you four days after my mother died. Such a slut." Buffy left Angel in a hurry. He lay back When Buffy got home, she went to her mother's room and cried One month later she lay on the bed crying for hours and hours just like the days before. She could only imagine how swollen and red her eyes were. She knew her hair wasn't in that great of shape either. But she didn't really care. She picked up a picture of her and her mother off the nightstand. She traced her mother's face with her index finger. She tried to smile. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you mommy, I miss you so much. You have to come back! I can't do this on my own. I'm so incredibly lost" she whispered. The phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?" "Hi sweetie, how are you holding up?" "I miss her so much daddy." She began to cry "I know, honey. But your mother wouldn't want you to cry for her. You have to remember, she had a brain tumor, she's not in pain any more. She's in a better place now." "But daddy she didn't die of . . . . ." Buffy suddenly remembered that her father didn't know her secret. "What are you talking about Buffy?" he asked "I mean she didn't get to say good-bye before she died." "Well honey, do you want to came stay with me?' "I don't know yet . . . . ." Before she could finish she heard glass breaking. "Buffy? What was that noise?" "Nothing daddy, I'll have to call you back later." She said. As she began to hang the phone she could her father calling her name. Her adrenaline was rushing. All sorts of things going through her mind. "It better not be who ever it is that killed my mom. Wait, what if it's not just one? Do they have weapons? Can I take them on?" Buffy shock her head to clear mind. She slowly walked down the stairs, expecting the worst. When she came to the kitchen. There was a huge rock with a note attached.  
  
Dear Slayer I know who killed your mother. You have no idea who you're up against. Take my advice, and forget about even thinking about trying to track them down for revenge. They'll tear you to pieces, your no match for the Triangle. They may look and act like vampires, but they're so much worse. They can more than take on a slayer, they've killed three. You see once they know your sent, they'll hunt you down like a dog. There's three of them, but it's like their one person. Please stay away form them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 "Is this supposed to scare me!!!!!" she yelled out of the window. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the house. As she began to run down the street a man grabbed her. She began screaming, when he grabbed her from behind. "Relax Buffy, it's just me." "What the hell? Oh Angel, it's you. You scared me" " Are you okay, I was coming to see how you're doing." "My dad's here so I don't have to stay with you, I have to go my dad wants some coffee, so I gotta go to the store." she said before she began to walk away. She walked to Giles' house, and knocked on the door. "Hel . . Buffy . . .? Before he could finish Buffy interrupted him. "What do you know about the Triangle?" "Well not much. . . . ." "Find out as much as you can, I'll come back tomorrow, have Willow search the net. Get Xander to help to, I gotta go." "Wait Buffy, where you going?" asked Giles "Oh um I uh I'm staying with Angel" "Is that where your going? When's your dad going to be coming? "He's not staying, so I gonna stay with Angel. Well uh Bye" she said and took off She then ran to Spike's house, and knocked on the door. He answered it and let her in. "Look I know I was rude when you came over to my house, but I need to ask a favor of you?" she said trying to brake the ice. "And if I refuse?" "Then I'll kick your ass!" she said irritated. "Right then, what is it, what do you want?" he asked " Tell me every thing you know about the Triangle." He began to laugh "Your not thinking of taking them on are you? . . . . Dear God. Your out of your bloody league." "Spike . . . just tell me what you know! I'm doing this with or without your help, which is it gonna be?" "All right. There are three of them, but they can merge into one. By day they walk like humans, but once it's night, they'll turn to their demon form, vampire. But they don't always do that. They're neither human, nor vampire. It's hard to explain, they're the off spring of the hell-mouth." "How do I kill them?" "You can kill them in either form, human or demon, but no matter what form there in, you have to behead them and then cut out their hearts. Their heads will grow back if you don't cut the heart out, it buys you time when you behead them. They hang out in all the places that vamps hang out. Most of the vampires don't notice that they aren't one of them. The only way to tell the difference is to look for a mark on their right hand; it looks like a tattoo of a ram." He said. "Thanks." She said as she headed for the doors. "Where t are you gong?" "Hunting." She said "With out a weapon?" Spike handed her a bag of stakes and an ax. Buffy took them and opened the door. "Hey slayer," "Yea?" Be careful." He said "I will." Said and then left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7  
  
Buffy made her way though underground vamp house. She looked at every body's right hand, weather they were a vampire or not. "Bobby! I'm only going to ask you once before I kick your ass, where can I find the Triangle?" she said, the place went dead silent. "I don't know what your talking about." He said shortly before she hit him. "Let's try it again, where are they?" "I don't know." He repeated. She hit him again. "I'm losing my patience, last chance. Where are they, and don't tell me you don't know!" she yelled. "Believe me I wish I could help you but I swear to God that I don't know." He said hovering down so she didn't hit him. To his surprise, she dropped him to the ground. "I will kill every single one of you, if you don't tell me where to find the Triangle!" she shouted. "They can be found in the grave yard, near the abandoned crypt that leads to the sewer." Shouted a vamp. He was about 5"10, purple spiky hair with a lip ring and a nose ring. Buffy took off. She walked all the way to the park, she saw no point in running, she'd kick ass either way. Mean while, Spike went to Giles. "Hello . . Spike? What on Earth are you doing here?" He asked with shock "It's Buffy, she's gone after the Triangle." "Bloody hell, we'd better get Angel." "What do you mean we, by the time we get there, she could be dead . . . I'll go after her, you go get Angel." "Why are you so eager to help? What's in it for you?" "There's no time for this." Spike yelled. Spike headed for the cemetery, while Giles drove to Angel's place. He started to pound on the door. "Hello?" Angel answered the door. "It's Buffy, she's gone after the Triangle, we need her help." Said Giles. "What? She told me earlier that her dad was there and needed her to run up to the store to get coffee." Replied Angel. "She told me that her dad wasn't coming, that she was staying with you. She lied to me . . . ." "We don't have time for that Giles, we have to fine her, the Triangle will kill her. Good you brought you car let's go. I'll explain everything to you on the way to the cemetery." Said Angel  
  
{At the cemetery}  
  
Buffy crashed the door down, to find three vampires, with at least six people with gags on. "You! Slayer! Said one of them with a grin. "You! Ugly!" she yelled back. "To what do we owe this honor?" asked the second. "Think real hard . . . oh I', sorry your heads are hollow, you killed my mom." She said with anger in her eyes. "Oh yes, that bitch. Rather stupid if you ask me. Just so willing to let just any one into the house. Much to nice, kindness is ignorance." Said the third one. "How dare you talk about my mom that way, she never did any thing to any of you!! She didn't deserve to die that way. How would you feel if . . . wait I forgot you were disowned at birth! Your mother felt that the world shouldn't have to suffer form her biggest mistakes, so she threw you away like the garbage you are. And look at you now, all three of you are still nothing but one huge MISTAKE!!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I personally will enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece slayer!" said the first one. They merged into one and grew at least three feet taller. They had huge muscles. They were wearing were dark green rags for cloths, and had an ax, and cross-bow on a strap around their back, with a knife in a holster on the left side and a huge club in the right hand. Buffy quickly went into her fighting stance. The over sized vampire swung the club and hit Buffy, and she went flying against the wall. She got up and punched the vampire in the stomach, and while the vamp didn't flinch, she stole the knife and stabbed him, causing him to bend forward in pain. Buffy kept taking swing left and right. Just before she had the chance to stab the vampire again, he hit her with his club on the back sending her to the ground. She was on her side with her knees in her stomach. Suddenly the vampire split into three and they surrounded her. A few seconds later they began to stomp her. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more the three stopped. The first one took her arm and began to twist it. Buffy started to scream in agony. The second one kicked her in the rib cage. "Why . .." she whispered as loud as she could. "Excuse me?" asked the third. "Why did you kill her." She replied. "You really don't know do you? Well I'm impressed slayer, you had no idea what you were up against and still you came. Well you will have died well." Said the first. "Tell me!" she demanded "Well, you've got guts slayer, the other slayers all begged and groveled for their lives, and here you are demanding that I explain myself? Well I guess since your going to die a gruesome death I could tell you. My mother, was the daughter of the of the most powerful demon, satin, and my father was the Master. A slayer killed my mother when I was young. You, you took away the last of my family, not only is this revenge, but with you out of the way, I can finish what all my ancestors before me started." "Good bye slayer." Said the third vampire from behind her before her kicked her in the head. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
  
Angel, Giles and Spike all arrived at the cemetery at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?" asked Angel with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Hey if weren't me you two wouldn't be here!" he said "Look you two, Buffy could be in trouble! So I suggest that we but our differences aside, and split up to look for her. Angel you look over there (points to the right) Spike you look in there (points to the crypt that leads to the sewer. And I'll be over in this direction (points to the left (Duh). Remember to holier if you see any thing. Said Giles. The three of them split up less then three minutes latter Spike found her. "Guys over here!!! I found her!!!!" He shouted. Angel rushed in and saw her. His face shifted. "When I get my hands on who ever did this I'm gonna . . . ." "Easy there lover boy . . ." mocked Spike trying to prevent his face from shifting as well "Spike, I'm not in the mode for your crap. Either you help or get the hell out of our way!" "I'll use my cell phone to call an ambulance, she's still alive, but barley." Said Giles. Angel cradled her until the ambulance came.  
  
[at the hospital]  
  
The doctor came out. "How is she?" asked Angel "Sorry, I can only give information out to the family. Are you related to her?" asked the doctor? "I am" said Giles. "I'm her father. This is her older brother (points to Spike) and Angel is her boyfriend. I feel that Angel even though he's not family, has a right to know any and all information." "Well she's still unconscious, her right arm is fractured in three places, she has four broken ribs, two on each side, and she also has a concision, as well as minor internal bleeding. She's badly bruised, and will remain that way for a few weeks. Her baby, some- how is fine. We have no idea how, but I guess instead of wondering why, we should all just be thankful." She said. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say her baby is was fine." Laughed Giles. "Didn't you know, she's a month pregnant?" "One of my nurses was suspicious that she didn't even know, I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait until she regains her consciousness. "May we see her?" Asked Spike "Yes of course." She replied. The three of them rushed to her room. Angel sat in a chair next to her, and held her hand, with his right hand, and stroked her forehead with his right. Giles paced the room, while Spike just stared at Buffy. After about an hour of waiting, Buffy finally woke up. "A. . Angel?" she asked softly. "I'm here Buffy, it's okay. Giles is here too." He said "Hey don't forget about me! I'm here to." Said Spike "Spike? Where am I?" She said. She quickly sat up. "Where's the Triangle !?!?" she said trying to get out of the bed. But Angel stopped her. "Your n the hospital Buffy, your hurt real bad. You're going to have to stay here for the night. "I'm fine, I have to find the Triangle!!!" "Buffy what the hell where you thinking of going out after them by your self without any weapons, or telling someone! Especially when you're a month pregnant!" Yelled Angle. "First of all I did tell someone! I told Spike, which was mistake, blabbermouth. Second of all your not . . . . wait a minute I'm not pregnant!" she said. "Well according to the doctor you are." Angle argued. "You'd like that wouldn't you! Angle you have no business yelling at me!!! You weren't talking to me for months because you said that we shouldn't be together, then my mom dies, and I find a guy that can and will be there for me, and you change your mind, and all of a sudden we're a couple again. You drop me when there's no competition, but the second I meet a new guy, there you are! Now that I've finally figured out that I'm nothing but a piece of ass to you, and I deserve better, you come to sweep me off my feet! And after sleeping with you once I'm pregnant? I don't think so. Do you have any idea how much of a disgusting slut I feel like!?!?!? Huh do ya, it was four days! Four! Count them, four! One, two, three, four! Four days after my mother died! I'm such a slut!!!" She yelled. "I don't think you're a slut . . ." said Spike "Thank you Spike" "I think that you were taken advantage of." He continued "Spike, what are you still doing here?" yelled Angle. "Buffy I'm afraid Angel is right, you're a month pregnant." Said Giles cleaning his glasses. Buffy sat there in shock. Her mouth was slightly open, her hands slowly raised to her face, covering her noise and mouth. She shock her head from right to left. "No." she whimpered "there has to be a mistake, I can't be pregnant" she cried as tears streamed down her face. Angel tried to comfort her, but she reached for Giles. "I'm so so sorry, I know you disappointed in me. I sorry, please don't be mad at me." "I'm not mad at you, Buffy, I realize that it was a weak moment. You were grieving. But you can't blame Angel for getting pregnant, it takes two to tango, as you American's say." Said Giles. "Spike can you get the nurse and tell her I'm up and that I'm hungry?" "Sure." He replied "Buffy, how about Spike gets the nurse to check on you, while I go to McDonalds and get you something to eat. That will give you time to call your father and tell hem what's going on. But you were beat up by a gang or something like that." Said Giles "Where dose Angel have to go?" She asked "He's going to stay and make sure that you call your dad, and that you don't sneak out." He said Buffy put her pout face on "You know me to well. I need your cell." She caught it as he and Spike left. She dialed the number. "Hello, daddy?" "No this is his secretary, he's currently on a business trip." "For how long?" "The next four mouths" "Will you patch me through please?" "I'm sorry, he's only excepting emergency calls" "Excuse me, I'm his seventeen year old daughter, I've been severely beaten by a gang, and I've just found out that I'm a month pregnant! I think that qualifies as a FREEKEN EMERGENCY!!!!" she yelled into the phone. "One moment please, I'm patching you through." "Hello?" Her father answered "Daddy, I need you to come to Sunnydale." "I sorry sweetie, but I can't, I'm on an important business trip." "Dad, I've been beaten by a gang really really bad, and I'm a month pregnant! I think that's more important than your business trip!" She argued "Buffy, you don't understand, I just can't leave because you were irresponsible and didn't use protection. I'm sorry honey. "Dad I don't want you to come here because I'm pregnant! I want you to come down here because a gang has beaten me really bad. I can't do anything for my self, and I'm not going to feel safe in the house by myself." "How do you know that, look stay at the house for a week by yourself, and if you don't feel comfortable, call me and then well talk. In the mean time you've got friends.  
  
"Now I finally see why mom divorced you. Sorry I bothered you with my existence" she yelled as she hung up. "What happened?" Asked Angel. "I have to stay home by myself for a week and then call him back if I don't feel comfortable. He said in the mean time I have friends. Oh well I tried. I guess I can call one of my mom's friends latter this week. Till then it's MTV and ice cream for me." She said smiling. "The nurse is on her way. She's going to let Giles sneak in the McDonalds in. How are you feeling?" Asked Spike. "Very sore. Spike can you hand me my cloths" she asked as she pulled out the IV. "What are you doing?" Yelled Angel. "Do you want to try and walk around with a pokey needle I your arm? I don't think so." She said as she reached for her cloths from Spike. She got out of the bed and tried to walk to the bathroom, but Angel had to help her. She shut the door be hind her. As she took the hospital gown off she saw all of the buries on her sides. She took the sling off her right arm. As she went to but her shirt on she began to feel the pain. She put her pants on and opened the door to the bathroom to find Matthew in the hallway. She tried to hurry out of the room but her knees were to week. "Matt!" She called from the side of the bed. When he saw who it was he came in the room. "What happened to you? Are you all right?" He asked "I've been better." She smiled. "Why are you here?" He asked. "To tell you the truth I don't remember anything except theses three huge guys beating the crap out of me. I woke up here and well, I guess you know the rest." She said looking into his big beautiful brown eyes. "Oh hey Angel, and I don't believe I know you, are you Buffy's brother" he asked Spike. "God no, I'm Spike. I'm a friend of the family, well sort of." "That's cool. Well I have got to go, but I'll see you again. Maybe we can out for coffee?" H said looking at Buffy. "I'd love to, um call when ever?" "Ya sure." He said giving her a hug. "Bye" "Bye Matt." Once Matt left, Buffy lifted the sides of her shirt, and rubbed the bruises. "Oh my god, Buffy. Doesn't that hurt?" gasped Spike? "Not really, Angel? Can you get my sling out of the bathroom please?" "Sure." 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
Giles came back with the food. He got a Big Mac, and a salad "Thanks for the Big Mac Giles." She said. "Oh I thought you would enjoy the salad more." "Giles, come on give it to me. I'm famished." She argued. "Yes, well I guess I could have the salad." He said trading the meals. "What did your father say?" "He said that he wasn't going to leave his business trip and come to Sunnydale because I was irresponsible and didn't use protection. I told him that a gang beat me up, and I didn't want to stay home alone, because I was scared to, but he said to stay home alone for a week and if I still didn't feel safe to call him. In the meant time I'm supposed to use friends." She said "I guess we can all plan to spend time with you, I guess Angel can defiantly stay with you at night." Said Giles "Well I was thinking that he could patrol, and that I could have that Matt, the EMT, stay with me at night, because that's his off shift. Plus he wouldn't have to rush out because of dawn." "Well he won't have the whole night off Buffy." Said Angel "Okay your right there, like maybe Willow and Xander could keep me company until he came." "Angel can't hand all the patrol Buffy" reminded Giles "He's a big boy, I think he cam handle himself. And Spike would be more than happy to help. Wouldn't you Spike." "I have better things to do then to hang out with lover boy over here." He said. "Yes, well I suppose to you, drooling over is Buffy is better than hanging out with Angel, but we need . . . well want your help, even if we have to pay you." Said Giles "When you put that way, how much?" he asked "Nothing, Spike is going to do it out of the kindness of his heart, well ya know what I mean." Said Buffy. "And if I refuse?" "I'll kick your ass!" "You can't with condition that your in, I'd be the one kicking ass" laughed Spike. "You wanna try me? Come on I so dare you." Said Buff, getting out of the bed. "Buffy, get back in the bed." Said Angel. "No he said he could take me, I wanna see this. Come on Spike, make my day." She said. Spike got up and walked over to where she was, and stood in front of her. He threw a punch. She ducked, and then took her left palm and thrusting it towards his nose. "Bloody hell! You gone and broke my nose." Yelled Spike "Okay Buffy you've made your point, now get back in the bed." Said Angel. She put on a put face. But before got in the bed, she threw in a kick at Spike where it counts. He fell to the floor in agony. 


End file.
